1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of photography, and particularly to a lens barrel and a lens module with the lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, lens modules are in widespread use in various kinds of electric devices, such as digital cameras, cell phones, laptop computers, etc.
A lens module typically includes a lens barrel and a number of optical members (e.g. lenses, filters, etc). During assembly of the lens module, an optical axis of a lens may all too easily be set out of alignment with the optical axis of the lens module, thereby reducing imaging quality of the lens module.
What is needed, therefore, is a new lens barrel, and a new lens module, which can overcome the above-described problem.